


A Fair Day

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack's used to embarrassing himself, but really, in front of Sephiroth--</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Day

**Author's Note:**

> More fic meme goodness. Totally blaming someone who KNOWS WHO THEY ARE. *coughRathacough*
> 
> I love embarrassing Zack.

In retrospect, Zack's decisions that day really hadn't been the smartest.

He could have slept a little earlier (but he was so nervous he just couldn't stay still), chosen not to skip breakfast (but it was _oatmeal_ , and not even the good stuff, but that thick glue they tried to pass off as food), paid a little more attention to what was around him (he didn't think he'd ever live down being bit in the rear by a Guard Hound), and most of all, he really could have gone over the mission details a little more carefully. He'd grown too used to just scanning them, seeing the basics of what he had to do and then just _doing_ it, but maybe if he'd taken a closer look he wouldn't have been so blindsided when it was Sephiroth waiting there, sword in hand and an expectant look on his face and--

Well, he did what anyone else would do in that situation, really.

He was dizzy when he opened his eyes, blinking in confusion, wondering honestly for a moment why there was long silver hair draping down over him and mako-green eyes _staring_ at him, and before he could regain his senses, his voice decided it wanted to get in on the act. "W…what happened…?"

Sephiroth snorted, eased him back onto his feet, making reasonably sure he wasn't going to fall over again. "You fainted," he answered, tone as calm as if he were merely discussing the weather, removing a stray leaf from Zack's shoulder and tossing it aside. "Straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes."

"I--?" Zack blinked a couple more times, finally dragged his coherency back by the scruff of its figurative neck and turned a brilliant shade of red, not quite looking at the General. "I didn't - I wasn't…"

Another snort escaped Sephiroth, more amused this time, and he tossed a packet of something Zack's way, pretending not to notice when he fumbled it. "It was a joke, Fair. I would have thought you'd be familiar with the concept."

Zack chose, probably wisely, to say nothing to that, instead looking down at the packet - First-class issue MRE, far better than the stuff masquerading as food that the Seconds got, and he was ripping into it with great zeal before he could really stop to think. "I - I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I've witnessed far worse." Sephiroth waved a hand, settled into a lean against a nearby tree. "Eat that, and then we'll get going again."

Zack nodded, smiled at him in relief with a mouth full of actually-pretty-decent food and even managed to chew and swallow before he answered. "…Thank you, sir."

Sephiroth merely nodded, but the tiny return smile on the corners of his mouth was a response in itself.


End file.
